


Mon Seul Désir

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 教皇厅掉落独角幼兽想到的梗





	Mon Seul Désir

泽菲兰记得，自己曾在库尔扎斯的森林里见过名为独角兽的生物。那时，这位将来闻名皇都的骑士还只是位璞玉未琢的孩童，纤弱的身体上却早早地显现出某些让他以此著称的特质，比如善良、责任、勇敢、机敏与谨慎。

他的善良让他对邻居家受苦的孩子心怀额外的同情，责任让他觉得自己理应关照这位比自己年幼的孩子，勇敢让他在暮色中踏足那片森林寻找迷路的小孩，机敏让他成功地躲避所有的危险完成任务，而谨慎则让他没有追随那美丽色白色影子前往森林的更深处。

他知道那是只独角兽，世间恐怕再无别的生物可以如此神圣高洁。他曾在童话书的彩色与编制精美的挂毯上见过它被描绘得精致美丽的外表。它是如此不凡又罕有以至被很多人相信它只属于传说和童话，与那些光怪陆离的海兽和羽翼天翔的鸟人们同样，只是游吟诗人的瑰丽幻想以曲谱编织出的产物，就和被夜巡的圣人装满糖果饼干的星芒节礼盒那样，不过是大人为孩童制造的云上城堡里终将粉碎的砖块。

可独角兽确实是存在的，那白色的影子就在湖畔的树林里幽灵般忽然出现。起初泽菲兰以为那是只白色的鹿，这种毛色罕见的鹿常因错认是独角兽而遭到猎杀。直到少年看到它额头上那色如冰雪般纯洁的长角，如流水般光滑的螺纹上缀着星子般的辉光，他才确定那是只独角兽。

它那浓密柔顺的鬃毛泛着淡蓝色的光泽，被轻风吹拂着舞动如云，尾巴顺长倾泻如瀑，淡淡地映着天空的颜色。它的眼睛遥远得看不清，可能是曜石般的墨黑，在湖光中闪闪亮亮地，目光安详怡然，不同于森林里其他的兽类。

那只独角兽静静地看着湖畔的少年，忽然晃动那修长的脖子，毛发中翻滚起轻柔的浪花。像是呼唤着泽菲兰跟它去往森林的深处。又可能是没有，只是少年的想象。然后它离开了，去往神秘无人得见的居所，而人间的少年仍留在人间。

正是同年，龙族沉寂多年后再度向人类发动疯狂进攻，而泽菲兰首次举起大剑。

这并不容易，泽菲兰尝试了很多次才最终成功。起初他握剑时站立有些颤巍，如新落地的幼鹿那样试探着迈步，训练场的地面因负重的变化而陌生，前进后退都变得困难，必须小心翼翼，如履薄冰，否则手里的利刃便会伤及自己。所有强大却无法驾驭的力量都会反噬，如同那些把魔法师变成妖异的宝珠，如同把人变成漆黑怪物的龙血。

然后他终于站定，开始尝试着将手里那白钢制成的长刃在空气中挥舞，冰冷的银色光芒穿破夏日潮湿的空气，在虫鸣与风声中发出阵阵低颤，如远古战场余音回响。死亡以荣誉裹覆骑士的长眠，生者献上的挽歌在耳畔泣诉，隐约如梦中的呢喃，清晰如咫尺的私语，最后汇聚于心，随着脉搏流淌，从此再也无法自他的灵魂中剥离。

泽菲兰自年幼时便明白骑士代表着什么。他的确曾沉湎于那些光辉璀璨的关于忠诚与荣耀的故事，但他的父亲在夜晚的睡前将过往征战的种种讲述给儿子时，并没有刻意回避那些常因胜利的荣光过度耀眼而总被忽略的残酷代价。所以泽菲兰在最初想要成为骑士的时候，便对这个头衔所代表的沉重负担知晓得心如明镜。

他甚至设想过自己的死亡，以孩童略显幼稚的想象思考那些可怕的事情发生在自己身上的场景。他想过自己的身体被撕扯成两半可能产生的痛觉，肺部被龙族的利爪桶穿的沉闷窒息，思考若是脖子被咬断痛苦是否会因生命的转瞬即逝而感觉不到多少痛苦，或者浑身的神经被那些庞然巨物喷射出来的火焰连同身体烧焦，来不及体味烧灼的刺痛。

泽菲兰从来都知道成为骑士意味着自己将会与死亡为伴，但他仍想踏上与父亲相同的荆棘路，如那些石像雕刻的骑士们曾经活着时那样，维护这具有悠久历史的正教，将自己的鲜血与灵肉填入这美丽富饶的伊修加德土地，滋养她的人民在此安宁栖居，生生不息。

就好像璞石自破土那日就注定该成为美玉那样，泽菲兰从未就自己的人生考虑过任何别的可能。而越是精美罕见特殊玉石越需要不凡的雕琢才能呈现其光泽，所以泽菲兰在尝试过多种选择后，坚定地举起大剑向着横在他前方的诸多藩篱挥去，命运在少年面前垂下的沉重帘幕就此碎成万千纷飞的雪片，泽菲兰在那一刻看到哈罗妮头顶上的钻石在远方闪耀。

旁人曾因他那把剑而感到过惊惧，毕竟暗黑骑士的影子在信仰正教的人们心里总是与邪恶和渎神相连。无数的可怕传闻在酒馆里添油加醋地酝酿出危险的味道，街头巷尾如雪球般翻滚的口耳相传中他们被认为具有蛊惑人心的力量，有人说他们的眼睛和龙血一样可以夺人心魄，使人乖乖成为同伙。种种风评中，人们对暗黑骑士的回避甚至超过龙族，至少后者的袭击声势浩大，无法消声无息地潜藏在身边。

恐惧让人心生惶恐，以至于杯弓蛇影，因任何与之相联的事物而到惴惴不安。正如常有人被夜晚蝙蝠飞过灯下的翅膀影子吓到惊厥，大剑的挥舞也难免让人恍然觉得暗黑骑士的魔影近在咫尺。尽管钟爱的武器饱受非议，泽菲兰的决心却丝未曾毫动摇。

既然穿戴龙鳞铠甲的士兵不会化身龙族，那骑士自然不会因手握大剑而堕落。

泽菲兰认为信仰与忠诚只能心证，所以他甚至不为自己辩解，就好像他早就不再跟人提起那只湖畔树林里的独角兽。世间许多的事情都是如此，与其执着强求他人的置信，不如由着怀疑与争议化作冶火，将自己淬炼得更加坚定。

几年之后，当身形瘦削面容秀致的少年出现在神殿骑士的比试场时，唏嘘声如秋收时的麦浪如潮，自观众席哗然卷过，就连裁判席上也隐隐传来窃窃私语，如针似芒的目光齐射向少年背后的大剑。

而泽菲兰步伐稳重，眼神坚定，心如磐石，刚强得即使面对神殿骑士团最优秀的教官也临阵不乱，沉着冷静得仿佛他早知哈罗妮为自己钦定好胜利的荣光。

接下来的事情正如史书记载的那样，泽菲兰在那日为自己赢得成为神殿骑士的资格。

无数缤纷的花瓣在欢呼声与掌声中飘落，如报喜的雪片般落到他的头顶与肩上。他静静地站在场地中央，手里仍握着大剑，淡绿色的眼睛如湖水泛光，自观众席上扫过，正是这些人先前将怀疑与轻视的眼神投向泽菲兰，此时又对这位少年报以赞美和惊叹。

泽菲兰知道，这便是他要守护的人民，他们中有饱经风霜的老人，也有不谙世事的孩童，有年富力强的男子，也有温柔多情的女性，有名门贵胄，也有贩夫走卒，有精明的商人，也有娴熟的工匠，有智者，也有愚人，有勇士，也有懦夫，有慷慨者，也有吝啬辈……而骑士应当守护他们所有人。

或许他们中大部分都不具有远见与洞察，因此视线总流于事物的外在表象。不管是曾经针对大剑的狭隘偏见，还是今日赋予自己胜利的溢美赞词，都不过是他们的目光无法穿透初浅皮毛抵达事物本质的结果。这没有关系，不是所有人都足够幸运具有天生的聪慧大脑或是后天受过良好教育，但泽菲兰认为他们都该获得幸福，无论智愚，不分贵贱。

正是这样的坚信与笃行替他赢得“义心”美名，他温柔而知礼，信仰虔诚又品节高尚，关于他身后那把大剑的议论不知何时起静默无声，化作旧日的烟雾尘屑在声名鹊起的荣光中如清晨的水气消散，没有人肯承认自己曾经怀疑过这位少年的心性，身边的人众口一词都说自己早知这位骑士的儿子将来必定也是出色的骑士。

可那些以认识这位崭露头角的骑士为荣的人，未必知道泽菲兰在神殿骑士团的赫赫功勋，是在与死神何等近距离的搏斗中获得的战利品。哈罗妮眷顾他，所以他未曾在那些危急时刻殒命，却不得不目睹他的故交与新友在战斗中纷纷倒下，变成裹尸布里形容可怖的青色面容，与苍白的高地上林立的墓碑。许多人昨天初识把酒言欢，今天就得亲手将破碎的酒杯与对方尸骸同葬，也可能清晨才互通姓名，黄昏时分就不得不将那几个新认识的字母写在圣职者的手心里拜托他替亡者祈祷。

士兵们洒不完的热血，亲人流不完的眼泪，两者交汇成痛苦与悲伤的河流滚滚已愈千年，并向着下一个千年流去，人和龙纠缠不休的命运让未来变成昨日的重演，希望如库尔扎斯灵灾中急剧结冻的霜雪，凝固成永恒的冰封，明明看起来触手可及，却又渺远得看不到未来。

骑士们在哈罗妮的圣像前跪在剑下宣誓获得加冕，而后前仆后继地奔向战场在神灵的注视下牺牲。只要龙诗战争未结束，伊修加德人民的苦难就将如舞台上的悲剧般重复上演，没有终结，没有尽头，国家不会迎来和平繁荣，无人可以安心享受安宁与幸福。

然而如何才能结束这场战争呢？

泽菲兰至始至终都没能凭借自己思考出问题的答案，所以他只能相信哈罗妮为自己指引的道路。那时他刚与神殿骑士团的总骑士长位置失之交臂，便被命运推向另一个舞台，就好像他注定要丢掉单手的轻剑，最终成为背负重剑的骑士，他总是相信女神冥冥之中自有最合适的安排。

成为苍穹骑士总长的那日，他静默地跪在教皇厅觐见室里冰冷的雕花大理石地板上，听那位老人以苍老的声音向他描绘没有战乱和纷争的未来。教皇陛下年事已高，却精神矍铄，声音慷慨，向面前的年轻骑士描绘着无限光明的愿景，那正是泽菲兰幼年时便憧憬着要守护的伊修加德。

泽菲兰垂首听着那位老人的陈述，俊秀的面容沉静如湖水，心弦却被拨动得如同蜂鸟振翅。光线透过狭长高耸的尖窗照射到他的金发上，头顶细碎闪耀着金色的流彩，如抵达终途的朝圣者头顶被神灵加冕的光环。

这便是让所有人都可以得到幸福的答案。泽菲兰惊喜于自己终究还是寻到了。

虽然这个答案意味着会有无辜的人牺牲，会有众多生命被放在献给神灵的祭坛上，意味着自己的双手可能会沾满罪恶的血痕，只要最终的结果是长久的和平与安宁，哪怕不得不提前付出沉重的代价，也必须孤注一掷。

泽菲兰自己便是他所交出的第一件祭品。

他过去曾立誓献出自己的生命，献出自己的灵魂，现在他又在自己的奉献中加上了自己的心，从此放弃自己昔日对正义的理解与坚守，甘愿在罪孽中沐浴，坦然在火狱中行走。

骑士应当守护人民的幸福，信仰坚定，虔诚无私，毫无保留，哪怕要击碎自己的本心，斩断个体自由意志，也绝不该有任何不舍，否则便不能被称作是完全的奉献。

泽菲兰笃信于此，所以他碎掉自己的“义心”，收敛起自己所有的感情和情绪，成为教皇陛下手里无坚不摧的利剑，成为哈罗妮在人间的代行者手里冰冷无情的战女神之枪，接受圣骑士的力量……做一枚恪尽职守的棋子，走向既定的终局。

只要伊修加德人民可以从此获得幸福。

是的，幸福。泽菲兰直到最后都是这么相信的。

仿佛是某种神秘的暗示般，泽菲兰在离开皇都那日竟然再次得见独角兽纯洁无暇的身影。

这次是在冰天宫的上层，激战过后温热飘散着微微雾气的礼拜堂。一只白色幼小的独角兽沿着方形场地的边缘行走得跌跌撞撞，像是受到方才的火焰与炸裂声惊扰，惊慌失措地从自己的藏身地逃出来，迷迷糊糊地寻找着安全的地方。

即使那片白色的影子小得如片流散的云朵，泽菲兰也一眼便认出那是只独角兽，它额头的尖角不长，却与湖畔的那只神肖酷似，淡蓝色的毛发和尾巴也跟记忆中的毫发不差。它就在光之战士一行人的背后缓缓走过，除了站在层层阶梯之上的泽菲兰谁也没发现它。

希望这小家伙能快乐地长大，泽菲兰暗自希望着，转身闪进长廊。

门在他身后关闭，泽菲兰转过身，迅速低头闭上眼睛，圣骑士的力量自他的身体里觉醒。他飞身跳跃自半空中，稳稳地在最上方的尖顶落脚。他居高临下地回望，小小的独角兽已不见踪影，光之战士与他的挚友正朝这边而来。

2018-12-04


End file.
